An Unusual Encounter with a Bully
by Tigressa101
Summary: Jack gets stuck between a rock, his enemy, and a hard place, the dashboard of a familiar truck. Jack/Vince (Special Request)


**AN: Did this upon a request and since I don't really ship this pairing, I didn't go too far with it. I actually made this pretty fast surprisingly.**

**Also, I'm taking requests though I must warn you, I'll also be working on my story chapters so your request may not happen immediately.**

* * *

><p>Jack scowled at his arch-enemy, Vince, who was blushing as badly as he was. They both were pressed against each other uncomfortably with their noses touching despite their attempts to move away from one another.<p>

"Move your knee, Darby, it's crushing my lower regions!"

"You don't think I'm trying! I'm not the one who pissed off Optimus, now am I?"

"Oh, come off it! The big dude has problems; it's not my fault that he trapped us between two of his seats!"

Jack gave the bully a hard glare, "Actually, it is your fault, Vince. If YOU didn't say those bastardly things about Optimus, we wouldn't be in this awkward situation! You're an arrogant asshole that respects nobody but yourself, and F.Y.I., the Cybertronians loathe people like that which is punishable by torture and even death, so get that through your thick skull!"

Vince didn't respond, only stared wide-eyed at the black-haired teenager. The truck's cockpit grew dead silent; no gears rotating, no engine rumbling, nothing but the harsh quietness.

The situation they were in was embarrassing enough as it was, but the insults made it worse. They didn't ask to be in this problem, however.

Jack remembered only a few minutes ago, Vince came up to him, preaching his normal slurs, and made a remark about Optimus being overweight and sterile. Apparently, the big guy didn't take it too lightly and slowly had anger building in his system. To top it off, Jack had struck back at the bully which started a verbal and eventually physical battle between the two. That made Optimus bite down hard.

Before the teens even knew what hit them, the semi's seatbelts wrapped around both of them and dragged them into his frame. The passenger seat slammed Vince into the dashboard with the airbag while Jack was forced to be pushed onto the red-head.

From Optimus' point of view, it was a job well done at getting them to stop fighting. To the teens, however, it was Hell.

Now they were stuck together against their will, and to make matters even more debauched, the more they moved risked them rubbing up against each other which made their faces appear brighter than Rudolph's snout.

Jack knew Optimus had an enormous grin plastered on his face plates now. If the mech was watching the show, he hoped Karma would kick his metal ass as soon as they got out of the wretched embrace they were trapped in.

Vince, on the other hand, was more concerned about his position as it happened to be he was sitting on the raven-haired boy's legs with Darby's knee bugging his crotch.

As Jack kept his gaze on the bully with a frown cast upon his face, he felt Vince slip a little on him which he responded by trying to move his head away. After a few seconds, he turned back to see if Vince had corrected himself, but found his lips now locked with the bully's.

Both boys' eyes grew ten sizes at the contact with heat forming on each's cheeks. Neither moved a muscle from the initial shock of the kiss. They had never been in a predicament like this before, nor did they really know what to do now.

A good minute or two passed until Jack struggled to get away. Vince was still frozen in awe while his eye contact with Darby never ceased before or after the unusual osculation.

Finally, both teens were released from their bonds but remained still on Optimus' passenger side. With great speed, Jack and Vince were thrown from the truck and onto the rocky surface of Nevada.

Jack gazed back to the semi that automatically reattached his seat and shut the cab door loudly. Apparently, Optimus didn't like anything close to organic romance within him, but he could take on Elita both in robot AND vehicle mode?

"Jack," Vince called which made the other teen spin around, "Do NOT tell anybody about what happened in your alien friend or else I will murder you, got that!"

The raven-haired boy didn't say a word as he watched the bully get in and take off in his awaiting flame-decorated muscle car. His frown grew again as he heard Optimus laughing in the background.


End file.
